


#5 -Practice Makes Perfect.

by MidnightCrumble



Series: Sherlolly Prompt Pot. [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Assistance, F/M, Helping, Jealous, Kissing, Molly Helps, Practice Kissing, St Bartholomew's Hospital, Undercover Mission, Undercover Sherlock, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Practice kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#5 -Practice Makes Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so.. Hey! It's been a month! 
> 
> I'll attempt to publish every Wednesday and I did have a special prom Sherlolly which I was going to publish on the 1st of July because that's when I had my prom. Unfortunately, I had this story on my emails and I now can't access my emails till September..
> 
> If there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, please ignore them. :3

"Molly!" Sherlock Holmes called as he burst through the doors of St. Bart's morgue, his Belstaff fluttering behind him as he walked. "I require your assistance!"

Molly Hooper turned towards the door when it burst open and a curly-haired consulting detective appeared in the morgue. "My assistance? What with?" Molly questioned, she became accustomed to Sherlock's sudden appearances at the morgue and the help he required from Molly with his cases.

Sherlock simply answered, "A case, obviously."

Of course its for a case. What else would he come to you for? Molly thought, sighing.

"Right, well, what do you need help with?" She started, walking towards a counter where chunks of red flesh lay in multiple beakers, each filled with a different amount of a clear liquid. "And couldn't John assist you?"

Sherlock stared at Molly, "John can't help me with everything, Molly. And um.." The consulting detective looked away for a few seconds before turning back to Molly. "I'd rather um.. not have John assist me with this. I need your help." As Sherlock spoke, Molly could swear that she saw a light blush across his face.

"Okay? Well what can I help you with?" Molly asked, leaning against the counter. 

Sherlock took a step forward before opening his mouth, "I need to..um.. kiss you."

Molly blinked at him. "What?" 

"With this case, I need to go undercover and go on a date with a women suspected of having important information about a man i'm after and flirt with her for this information. I need to practice kissing so I don't muck it up, hence me asking you." Sherlock said, taking another step closer to Molly. 

The pathologist stood completely still, blinking.

_He didn't just ask me to kiss...him. Did he..?_

_He couldn't have.._

_Sherlock Holmes did not just ask me to kiss him. Nope._

_This is **THE** Sherlock Holmes. _

_This has to be a dream. Yes! Just a drea- Oh god, why is he getting closer?_

Sherlock stepped forward until he directly in front of Molly. "Molly, will you let me um.. practice?" He asked quietly, almost as a whisper.

Molly stared at him before slowly nodding her head, her heart beating rapidly as he leaned in but stopped, their noses almost touching.

"You can put your hands on my waist." Molly whispered, eyes flicking from Sherlock's eyes to his cupid bow lips. Sherlock gave a small nod and hesitantly placed his hands on Molly's small waist. "Is this okay? I'm not hurting you?" 

"Yes this is okay and no your not hurting me, just be cautious of your grip on someone." Molly smiled at the fact that she was practically teaching him about how to kiss someone.

Wait. Has Sherlock actually ever kissed anyone before? Molly thought. "Sherlock." She started, "Have you actually um.. kissed anyone before?" 

The consulting detective nodded, "A few times at Uni, was never interested in relationships back then." Molly gave a small nod.

The two were standing there for what seemed like hours but a few mere minutes, Sherlock's hands still resting against Molly's waist as silence filled the air. 

Soon, Molly broke the silence as a relevant thought struck her, causing a small smile to appear on her face. "Sherlock, have you ever heard the famous saying of 'Practice makes per-'" Molly was cut off as Sherlock pressed his soft lips against Molly's for a few seconds before pulling away. 

After a few moments, Sherlock leaned back in and softly pressed his lips against Molly's, moving them in a slow and sweet rhythm. Molly thought her heart would explode as the kiss became more passionate, lips pressing harder against each others. Molly's hands snaked up to Sherlock's neck while his left hand tightened itself on Molly's waist, the other reached into her hair, becoming tangled in her light hair. 

Unfortunately for Molly, Sherlock slowly pulled back and untangled his hand from her hair and on her waist. The consulting detective took a step back, "Thank you for your assistance, Molly. You have been very helpful." Sherlock said with a small smile before turning on his heel and walking towards the door, his Belstaff fluttering behind him. 

As Sherlock exited the morgue, Molly turned back to the counter with beakers containing clear liquid and chunks of flesh, a thought entered her head.

_Damn that female is going to be very lucky. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Was so tempted to have Sherlock fake the case so he can just kiss Molly and after Sherlock leaves, John texts her saying to ignore Sherlock if he told her about needing to practice kissing for a case. :3


End file.
